Don't Ignore Me
by aibouu
Summary: Souji ignores Adachi at Junes, and some regrettably good punishment comes out of it. Souji/Adachi


He hadn't meant to run into the detective at all in the first place. Well, at least, he thought he hadn't. He had gone to Junes specifically to pick up a few things to make dinner. So why was he outside right now, struggling to shove the man on him to the opposite wall and tasting blood in his mouth? He'd probaby never know, grunting in pain as Adachi slammed him against the wall again.

"You're a pain in the ass, you know?" He growled, managing to pin his arms beside him. "You can't just ignore me when I try to talk to you, dipshit." Souji cringed as his shirt was pushed up some in the back, the rough surface of the wall scraping his back lightly. Adachi was obviously in a bad mood to begin with, so maybe it hadn't been the best idea to try just walking past him in the store.

"I didn't notice you. Sorry." He said dryly, avoiding his gaze. He eyed the bag that he had dropped when Adachi had grabbed him, hoping nothing had broken in the bag. A hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look straight at the livid detective.

"That's bullshit and you know it." He squeezed his face, watching the boy cringe. It was nice, having the normally strong and talented leader of that shitty little team pinned down like an animal. Souji was smart enough not to try fighting him, and stayed still to avoid any further beating. It was almost cute, in a sickening way.

Finally getting bored of talking, Adachi leaned in and kissed the boy fiercely, teeth digging into his lip sharply and startling him. He immediately tasted blood after biting into the skin, the taste sending a rush through him as he attempted to devour Souji's mouth. The boy wasn't fighting it, but was instead trying to inflict the same amount of pain. As punishment, Adachi reached down and cupped Souji through his pants, giving a harsh squeeze and making him stiffen and swear under his breath.

"Ah-ah-ah, you know not to do that." He tsked lightly. "I'm in charge, remember? So be a good boy and maybe I won't break something like I did last time." Instead of squeezing again, he started a steady rhythm of rubbing him, loosening his belt with his free hand. Souji regrettably liked the feeling, hesitant to talk back. The last time they had done this, he had gone home with a few broken fingers and quite a few bruises on his back. He would probably already get questioned by Dojima for the busted lip.

Adachi managed to get his pants to sag off of his hips with one hand, moving to turn Souji around and shove him against the wall again. His rubbing got harder, became a harsh fondling that, again, he regrettably liked. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he felt his pants drop to his knees, Adachi moving to grind against his ass and continue fondling him.

"I wonder what you can do with that witty little mouth of yours." He mumbled against his shoulder, edging his boxers down past his hips to free himself. He turned Souji back around, grabbed a fistfull of his hair, and shoved him to his knees. The silverette looked up at him, slightly annoyed at being handled so roughly and a bit subdued. "Go on, then. Suck me off." Adachi ground out, tightening his grip for a moment before loosening it again.

Souji reluctantly wrapped his lips around the head of Adachi's cock, tasting the bittersweet precum and giving a slight suck before taking in more. He moved as well as he could, shifting on his knees to try and relieve some of his own discomfort. Adachi exhaled slowly, leaning his forehead against the wall and bucking lightly into the teen's mouth. He was surprisingly good at sucking dick, he had to admit. Probably learned it from that annoying little Junes brat, no doubt. As Souji started to bob his head, he gave a low moan in his throat, using the wall as a support. He started to continuously buck into his mouth, Souji having to adjust again to make sure he didn't choke, until he finally tensed and came into the boy's mouth with a short grunt.

"Swallow it," He managed, slowly regaining the ability to use his legs properly and standing back up. Souji did as told, making a slightly disgusted face at the aftertaste. He was incredibly uncomfortable at how hard he was, and shifted again, sucking in a shaky breath when the male above him lightly pressed his foot to his crotch.

"You want me to fuck you now, don't you? I can tell." He drawled, grabbing his hair and pulling him back up to press him to the wall again. He reached around to pull Souji's dick from his boxers, laughing slightly at the way the boy tensed and shivered at how cold his hand was. Rubbing the tip with his thumb, Adachi bit into his shoulder hard enough to draw blood, and gave a light squeeze. He started to palm himself at the same time to get hard again, pumping Souji lightly and smirking at a low grunt he drew out. "You're leaking."

"I noticed," He bit out, before he could stop himself. He cringed as he was pressed to the wall harder, and his cheek rubbed against the cold concrete. Adachi dug in his pocket and pulled out the small bottle of lube he had brought with him for this specific event, cracking it open and spreading some on his fingers so he could rub it along his half-erect dick. Once he was slick enough, he spread the rest on his fingers and pressed one into Souji, chuckling as he tensed around the foreign feeling.

"Relax and it'll pass a lot faster." He murmured into the teen's ear, thrusting the finger a few times before adding another. Souji shuddered and bit back a gasp, fighting to make himself relax but unused to being in this situation. He hadn't gotten quite this far with Adachi, having only been roughly fondled and the like. He managed to relax enough to convince the older male to remove his fingers, the head of his cock replacing the feeling and making him tense again. Adachi started to push in uncereoniously, and it took all of his will not to start swearing. It was different, and a little painful; thank god he decided to bring lube with him.

Without even waiting for him to adjust properly, Adachi began to thrust, grunting in his throat and starting an erratic pace. Souji was already close, and Adachi thumbing the end of his dick wasn't helping much. He let out a shaky groan, deciding to just breathe and focus on the burning feeling in his stomach. Adachi was being as rough as he could, slamming into him so hard that the concrete was rubbing his cheek and scraping the skin. Adachi started to grunt and gasp more frequently before he gave Souji's cock a few quick pumps, coming deep inside of him and making him groan. Souji shuddered as he kept pumping until he came as well, slumping against the wall as Adachi let him go and striaghted to clean himself up. He sat down, trying to pull his pants up and catching his breath.

"See you again later." He said calmly, striding away form the teen with a smug smile. It hadn't sounded like a goodbye. It had sounded like a promise. Souji stood up when he finally recovered and fixed his pants, slightly subdued still.

The man was a complete enigma to him.


End file.
